Alternate Reality
by coccacola99
Summary: This is an alternate story were felicity is engaged to oliver and is the one to go onto the boat, go through the adventures she has getting off the island as well as returning home. Email me if you have any ideas and I will try to incorporate them and give you credit. This is my first fanfic so please don't judge.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Felicity wanders around, tripping over a log. Blood comes out of her leg. She had been on this island for what felt like months, but in reality was a little over a week. When the boat crashed I thought that my life was ending, after I got pulled to the life raft, I thought my troubles would soon be over. Boy was I wrong. My soon to be father in law, Robert Queen, words went through my head _Felicity I'm not the man you think I am, get home and fix the mistakes I've made._ I couldn't help but wonder what he meant. Before my mind could delve deeper into his words, I heard a whistle through the air, screaming pain went through my shoulder, before I passed out my last thoughts were, _"am I in hell."_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Felicity's POV….**

Seeing a boat I ran to the beach, waving my hands in the air, and praying to the Gods that the boat turns around and takes me away from the hell that is this island. Turning around the boat approaches the island. Two men walk off the boat, and seeing me, run towards me. As I begin to fall they each grab my arm, keeping me from falling.

 **A day later….**

Staring out the window of the hospital room, I can't help but tense when I hear footsteps approaching my door. "Felicity," My mom breaths, turning around I give a small smile. Clearing my throat of the sudden emotions that are chocking me I say, "hi mom," meeting her eyes I ask, "how have you been." Nervously tapping my finger I look down, I want to hug her but it's been so long. My mom must have seen that because she walks up to me and puts her arms around me. Falling into the comfort, I don't realizing I'm crying until I hear her say, "let it out honey, I'm here, its okay."

 **Oliver's POV…**

Watching the news I feel shock run through me. _Felicity's alive!_ Feeling someone squeeze my hand, I look beside me and see my mother, shock visible in her eyes as well as tears. Just then I hear Thea running down the stairs, when she sees us, she asks, "what's wrong?" Before we could answer the news reporter says, " _Felicity Smoak soon to be wife of Oliver Queen has been found after 5 years on a deserted island, how is The Queen family going to deal with this surprising return, and how will Oliver's new girlfriend Laurel Lance deal with her return?"_

"Oh my God," I hear her whisper before she runs out the room. Getting up to go after her I feel my moms hand on my arm as she says, "Give her time, this is a big shock. She needs time." Nodding my head I sit back down. Before Felicity had been presumed dead five years ago my family and her were very close. My mother, Thea, and her had weekly shopping trips, after that they would come home and we would have a family dinner.

When she had, died, or at least we though she had, we had not light in the house, It took us months to look even a little normal. Looking at my mom, I know that we have to see Felicity to believe it, to touch her and feel that she is finally home.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Felicity's POV…**

When my mom leaves I feel an overwhelming sense of fear. How will Oliver feel about me coming back? Does he have a girlfriend? Will he notice how much I've changed and hate it? Nervously I tap my fingers, hoping to take my mind off of the man I love.

I am startled out off my thoughts when a knock sounds on the door. The breath is knocked out of me when I see the man I had been thinking about walk in. I can see the nervousness in his eyes when they meet mine. "Hi," I barley here him say. "Hey," I say, and just like that I'm up and hugging him before I know what I'm doing.

Crashing into his body I can't help the tears that flow down my cheek when I'm finally back in his arms. I feel him pick me up, and automatically throw my legs around his waist as he walks to the hospital bed. Sitting down with me still in his arms, he rocks me, whispering soothing words in my ear as he rubs his hand up and down my back.

 **Oliver's POV…..**

Finally having my arms around her, I never want to let her go again. When I walked into that hospital room I knew that she wasn't going to be the same, but it was a shock to see the woman I love, nervousness and self-consciousness in her eyes, with scars on her beautiful body. I couldn't help the surge of anger that passed through me at the thought of anyone hurting her.

Pain sliced through my heart when I heard the sniffle that was taking over her body. I couldn't help the tear that slid down my face when I saw how much my beautiful girl had been hurt.

Putting my hand under her chin, I softly pushed her chin up until her beautiful blue eyes met his. Her eyes held mine like she was looking into my soul.

Jumping at the knock on the door, I felt her stiffen as she saw the doctor. Hearing her ask, "when can I leave," I looked at the doctor and saw the pity in his eyes and couldn't help but wonder how much he didn't know about the woman on his lap.

"Right away ma'am," the doctor said, and then turned to leave the room after giving her the release papers.

 **Felicity's POV…..**

"Where are you going to stay," Oliver asked, as we were walking out of the hospital. After being there for a day I never wanted to go back.

"I don't know," I heard myself answer. Pulling me to his car I saw him pull out his phone and text someone before putting it in your pocket. He looked at me with those eyes and asked, " Would you wanna, maybe come home with me. My mom and sister can't wait to see you. We've never been the same since….." he drawls out the word, not knowing what to say. So I interjected by saying, "Since I died. Oliver you can say it, I can handle it. And I'd love to see your mom and sister I missed them." Still looking unsure he started the car and began the journey to the mansion.

By the time we pull up to the mansion I had started to nod off, exhaustion taking over. When the car stopped I sat up, alert, looking over to Oliver I saw the corner of his mouth tilt into a half grin and can't help the small smile that graces my features.

Stepping out the car, I feel an overwhelming sense of fear and my hands start to shake.

Oliver must see that as he grabs my hand, pulling me to the door.

Just as the we go to open the door I hear an all to familiar voice shout, "Ollie." And I know that this is going to be an awkward conversation.

Turning around I see her glaring at me, the intensity of the glare causing a shiver to go down my spine. Tightening his hand on mine I hear Oliver say, "Laurel what are you doing here, we broke up last week."

Laurel puts a fake smile on her face and says, "Ollie baby, I know you didn't mean it. We're perfect together baby." Rolling my eyes I see Oliver narrow his eyes, obviously seeing her bullshit and says, "get out of here Laurel your not welcome." Turning around he opens the door and pulls me in, slamming the door in her face. Sadly I know that will not be the last time I see her.

Sighing in relieve I look around, feeling eyes on me, I turn my head to see my family (Thea and Moira) staring at me. Tears burning my eyes I blurt out, " the banister needs to be dusted." Mortified when I hear a chuckle from Oliver, I feel the nervousness start to build, but before I can apologize, Thea runs up, throwing her arms around me, Moira close behind, and I can't help but finally feel safe for the first time in 5 years.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Oliver's POV…**

Seeing felicity home again made my heart beat a little faster. She seemed overwhelmed, not that anyone else could tell, but I can see it in her eyes when my mom and sister start talking about stuff that she has no way of understanding. She sits there nodding every so often, but its like she's not here.

"Oh and there is stuff like a tablet which is like a computer screen and keyboard all on a touch boards screen….." Felicity's eyes light up when technology is mentioned, which is no surprise, she loved technology before her disappearances.

As if the outside world had just noticed her return there was a bang on the door, making felicity jump. Rushing to get it, I swing open the door and meet the face of me and Felicity's best friend Tommy ( this is for SammyBear16). Worry fills my stomach, wondering if this many people was a little to much for her. "Dude are you going to keep standing there staring or are you going to let me in," not letting me answer Tommy pushes past me and walks to the living room, anxiety on his features. When he saw her you could see the emotions in his eyes. Tommy and Felicity were like brother and sister, in fact they called each other bro and sis.

I watch as they stare at each other for what seems like an eternity, before Felicity says, "So bro how much trouble have you gotten yourself into since I…. well you know… ugh I don't know how to put it, I guess we can just say was lost," during Felicity's rant we all just stared, seeing the glimpse of the old Felicity. Tommy chuckles and pulls her to him, holding her to his chest, and says, "God sis you don't know how good it feels to finally have you home."

 **Tommy's POV…..**

Feeling my sister, for lack of a better term to describe her, in my arms again was calming, it felt like I finally was grounded again. Though I would never admit it, Felicity always knew just what to say to talk me off the ledge, and around her I felt like nothing could hurt me.

We sat there and talked forever, all of us, the gang (Thea Oliver Moira Felicity and Me). Sharing stories, but never bringing up the elephant in the room. When I first saw felicity I saw her scars. You could tell just by them how much pain she had to have endured. It made me sick to think of someone hurting my girl.

 **Thea's POV…..**

I can't help the overwhelming sense of joy I feel of talking to my best friend again. I can't wait to go shopping with her. I can't help but notice her scars, and try not to stare. I feel awkward not knowing what she's been through, but know better than to ask.

I can see the happiness on my brothers face and thank all of the gods form bring are light home again.

 **Moira's POV…**

The light was back in Oliver's eyes. That's the first thing I noticed when my Felicity returned home. It made me happy to see how good they are together, even after years of pain that you could tell felicity had went through. It made me sick to think of the part I played in her being on that deserted island.

Though I am compliant to Malcom, I can't help but feel that my secret dealings with him will not be a secret forever, and I pray that when my redemption day comes, my children will find it in my heart to forgive me for my sins.


	5. Chapter 4

_SO guys what do you think about Moira's POV. I'm exited to get into that. What I would like to ask you lovely readers is if you want to have Felicity be the arrow or just have her as a person after retribution and then tell the cops what she found. Comment some ideas, I'm feeling a little confused as to were to bring the story._

 **Chapter 4**

 **Felicity's POV….**

Sitting around the people who I thought I would never see again, I felt sadness bubble in my stomach when I thought about Robert. Though he says he did terrible things, I can't help but wish he was still here.

The smell of dinner was in the air, and knowing that it was almost ready caused my stomach to growl loudly. Everybody laughed, and Thea said, "I bet your hungry, I doubt they had good food on that island." And just like that the awkward silence came again.

Oliver cleared his throat, obviously tried to change the subject, saying, " So mom…. how is the company doing."

His moms eyes lit up, and she began talking about stocks. I daze off, thinking about how much I wish I would have never went to that island. Soon I fell into blankness, dreams taking over my mind.

 **Oliver's POV ….**

Looking over I see Felicity falling asleep. I nudge my mom to be quiet. Looking over at Felicity her eyes soften and she points for us to all leave the room.

 **Twenty Minutes later….**

We're all talking when a scream has us running to the living room. We run in to see felicity tossing and turning on the couch , clearly in the throws of a nightmare. Slowly I walk up and shake her shoulder, before I can shake her again, I find my world turned around. When I stop moving I see felicity's hand on my throat, her body straddling mine. Startled I say her name, as if suddenly realizing what happened, she jumped off my body, mumbling, "sorry," over and over again.

I look up and see the shock in everybody else's eyes, and rush to comfort her, "it's okay Felicity it's okay, your okay, I'm okay, nothing is wrong, it's alright."

She looks into my eyes, confusion running through them. And I go up and hug her, rubbing her back. Looking behind her I motion my hand to tell my mom and them to go out of the room.

 **Felicity's POV…**

I look up into Oliver's eyes, scared of the anger I may see, but am shocked when I see only concern for her in them.

I can't help but tear up, holding tighter on to him, afraid to let him go. Happy fills through me as I see how tight he's holding on to me. I look up again an gaze into his eyes, passion fills in me as the look in his eyes turns soft, I lean up to kiss him, are lips meeting, sparks flying. Just as I go to pull the kiss deeper, we here the dinner bell ring. Slowly we separate, and smile at each other.

Breaking out of his embrace he grabs my hand, pulling me towards the kitchen. When we walk into the kitchen everybody smiles at us. Oliver pulls out a chair and motions for me to sit down, pushing my chair in after I sit.

As the servers hand out are food, Tommy starts saying, "you missed a lot when you were gone, the Kardashians started some more drama, no surprise. Ummm, the books twilight came out in books. Technology has advanced a lot…." Blocking him out I chose instead, to look at Oliver, worried about where we were going to go from here.

Someone cleared there throat and I looked over to see everybody staring at me, I blushed realizing I had gotten caught staring at Oliver, smiling nervously I ask, "I'm sorry what did you say?"

Thea smiled but then suddenly frowned and asked, "so what was it like there."

Dread fills me, thinking of sharing those dark days with them, not wanting to blacken there souls like it had mine.

 _So what did you all think. Please review and tell me what you think._


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Oliver's POV….**

I feel myself freeze at Thea's question. When I look at Felicity I see fear in her eyes. Looking at the others around the table I see that they also see the fear. Wanting to change the subject I say, " hey Tommy how is the construction for our club coming."

I breathe a sigh in relieve when Felicity relaxes. Walter comes in and sits down, apologizing for is tardiness, and saying welcome home to Felicity. Me and Tommy spent the next few minutes talking about the club. Raisa comes in and brings vegetables, accidentally spilling some on Felicity she rushes to apologize.

Shocking us all Felicity says a few words in Russian. Walter states, shocked, "wow Felicity Olivier never told me you knew Russian."

Oliver states, dumbfounded, "I didn't know she did."

Everybody looked at Felicity.

 **Felicity's POV…**

Shifting uncomfortably, I feel all eyes on me. I awkwardly say, "I guess I picked up more than a bad haircut on the island." Chuckling awkwardly I say, "but enough talking about me, I want to hear about you Thea, do you have a boyfriend?" I say this, wiggling my eyebrows.

Hearing Oliver growl, I laugh, raising my eyebrows, looking at Thea, she says, "Ya his names Roy, you would like him felicity. He isn't a rich guy he lives in the glades," her face is beaming as she says, "me and him have been dating for a little over a year."

Smiling I look at Oliver and say, "He sounds like a good guy." Shrugging his shoulders Oliver looks over and mutters, "Whatever, lets change the subject." Laughing I can't help the since of melancholy, I was suppose to be married to him, I was suppose to make sure he treated Thea's boyfriend right. Feeling the lump in my throat I say, "may I be excused, I'm a little tired, it's been a long day."

Smiling Oliver says, "Ya sure, do you want to sleep in a guest room, or in my room."

Feeling awkward I say, "your room is good," heat floods my cheeks at the knowing looks, aimed at me.

Standing up, Oliver guides me to the stairs, leading me to my room he awkwardly pulls out a drawer, filled with my old pajamas, he rubs the back of his neck, saying, "I didn't want to let any part of you go, so I kept it all."

Love fills my chest, and without thinking I pull myself up onto my tip toes, kissing his lips. As I go to pull away, I'm shocked when I feel Oliver's hand on my hip, move up, trailing up my back. Grabbing my neck he pulls me closer, deepening the kiss. Desire fills me, and I open my mouth, wanting him to deepen the kiss even more. Oliver backs me up, my back hitting a wall, and picks me up. On reflex my legs go around his hips, and I moan when the front of his jeans hit my clit.

Oliver suddenly pulls back, his eyes meeting mine, he asks, "are you sure." The unspoken question get answered when I push my hips up to meet his. Groaning he closes his eyes. When they open again, fire is filled in them, and his lips crash back onto mine.

With his lips still attached to mine, he move us off the wall, turning around he pushes me onto the bed. Getting on top of me he starts taking his shirt off, and my eyes widen, the toned chest way different then the one from five years ago, muscles bulge all over the place. Getting off of me he starts taking his pants off. Suddenly feeling self-conscious I slowly take my shirt off.

I see Oliver's eyes widen I rush to cover myself back up, tears filling my eyes, _I knew he would think my scars were ugly._

Oliver's hand stop me and he leans down pressing his lips to one of my worst scar, and says, "I want to kill whoever did this to you." Slowly his hand reaches behind my back, undoing my bra and taking it off. His hand slowly trails down my front, meeting my jeans. He slowly unbuttons them, my hips arch up to help him pull the jeans down my butt. Wetness pours out of me when he says, "oh baby you are so wet."

When were just in are underwear Oliver begins to start kissing me again. Slowly trailing kisses down my neck, his lips meet my nipple. Slowly bring my nipple into his mouth, my back arches as he begins sucking, unable to stand how sensitive they had become since the last time they had been treated this good.

Slowly popping my nipple out of his mouth, he moves over and starts on my other one. I feel like I'm going to come, he must realize this because he suddenly sucks hard on my nipple, I see stars as I begin to come, my body twitching under his. When my body comes down I slowly open my eyes to see Oliver look at me, desire and a little bit of shocked in them. "God it's been so long, I can't believe you cam just from that, my baby is so sexy," beginning to feel wet again from his words I pull his lips down to mine, before I can deepen this kiss he pulls back, he pulls his body down his head going in between my legs. Gasping as his tongue hits my clit, I arch my back, pushing my pussy into his face, he starts flicking his tongue and it's all over, I blacken out.

When I come back to earth Oliver is between my legs, slowly starting to push into me, I moan at the feeling of the man I love finally back inside me where he belongs. Before long he's all the way in and were both panting, ready for me to get use to him once again, Oliver begins to slowly drawing is penis out of me, he suddenly slams back in, a moan coming out of us, starting to roughly thrust in and out, we both start to cum, slowly coming down he pulls out of me.

Laying beside me I begin to fall asleep, and for once no nightmares fill my dreams.

 **So guys this is my first sex scene, what do all of you thing?**

 **I don't know where to go after this so message me for your ideas.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **This is for the reviewer Highlander348 I like some of your ideas, and I will incorporate the ones that I feel align with my vision. And as always plz review, I can never have to much advice on where to lead the story**

Felicity's POV…

I wake up, looking around I see the clock says it is _9:30 AM_ , in shock, I realize that I slept the whole night without a nightmare. Looking down at the reason for that, I can't help but stare at the man I love, wanting nothing more than to wake him up for round to.

A knock shakes me out of my thoughts, and I see Oliver jerk awake, looking around, his happy gaze meets mine, you can tell the relief when he sees me, like he thought It was all just a dream. He looks at me and says in a sexy sleep voice, says, "hey beautiful how did you sleep." Unable to help my self, I lean down, kissing him. I deepen the kiss, forgetting about the knock on the door, until I hear Theas voice say, "guys wake up we have to bring Felicity back from the dead."

Oliver pulls away, making a face at what his sister said, and says, "okay Speedy we'll be down in a minute."

We here footsteps walking away as well as Thea grumbling about, "hating that nickname, and wanting to never be called it again."

Getting off the bed I look at Oliver and ask, "so were are my other cloths that are court appropriate." Oliver walks over to the closet and opens it. Inside is all of my old cloths, it looks like they haven't been touched since I went missing. Feeling touched I go up behind him and hug him, kissing his back. Oliver turns around in my embrace, and puts his arms around me. He kisses my head, and then just lays his lips there, like he needs that contact.

Dreading going to court to recount my past five years, I pull away, going to the closet to grab some cloths, and head to the bathroom to shower.

 **And hour later…**

If felicity thought she had remembered what the craze of paparazzi was like, she was wrong. It was a sea of people closing in on her, tripping her. Too many lights. She was vaguely aware of Oliver in front of her, Diggle (her body guard that she met right before we headed to the court) at her side trying to block the madness. She nearly tripped on the way up the steps, grasping desperately for Oliver's jacket and he nearly carried her up them the rest of the way. When he paused to set her back on her feet right inside the door, she could see the panic in his eyes, but she wasn't sure if it was for her safety or for fear of having to here what happened to her.

It all happened in a blur. Thea sat on the front row in a maroon, graphic print dress with a supportive smile beside Moira and Walter and Oliver.

It was almost worse, having to talk about Robert's death in front of all of them. She rushed through her statement as fast but as sincere as she could. Every time she turned over their faces were filled with pity and sadness.

Felicity forced herself to stay present, shaking as she walked out of court after they revived her, memories flooding faster than she could handle them, the crowd just to much.

She ripped her arm from Thea's grasp, tugging at her shirt to find the ring she wore underneath it, thinking about how much torture she had been put through, while she begged to keep her ring that Oliver had gave her. Nobody would ever know how much pain she went through, it would hurt them to much.

Looking over I see Laurel give us the stink eye, I roll my eyes, and Thea seeing this, laughs.

Their trip to the car was interrupted by Martin Summer's impromptu press release on the court house steps. She knew she should have taken the paparazzi's distraction to get to the car, but she was frozen in place, hearing him defend his actions which caused the Glades to go to hell because of his greed. His name was on the list Robert gave her, and she would make sure he got what he deserved for his wrong doing. She had to get away to figure out a plan, and set up her lair she would need for her costume.

When Summer's moved to leave she used the swarming paparazzi as a distraction and jumped in the car, begging the driver to speed ahead.

 **Oliver's POV…..**

I sat in shock as I saw Felicity jump in the car and leave all of us behind. Knowing the paparazzi was overwhelming was the only way to comprehend what had just happened. Hearing Tommy and Thea laugh I forced myself to move, looking over at Felicity's body guard Diggle, I couldn't help but feel amused, seeing his shocked and annoyed look. Wondering how many times that is going to happen to him I make a note to myself to give this guy a raise.


	8. chapter 7

i am feeling a little blocked so if anyone wants to meassage me with an idea or achapter that they think would follow the story line plz help, I do not know were to go. and on any of my stories you can send me an attachment of a file of a document with a chapter that you think would go in and i will add it and give you the credit. but until i can get my muze back or someone else has theres, i will not write.


	9. Chapter 9

If anyone is interested in adopting my sotry please pm me I don't want to see this story go down the drain but have lost my creativity.


End file.
